City of delusion
by Lukaria
Summary: There was something Mello wanted to do, something that Matt had been avoiding for so many years. But now it was time to face the truth and step out of the door to the dark nightly streets of Tokyo.  Mello/Matt, romance, fluff, rated T for later chapter s


**A/N:** My first (and last?) MxM –fanfiction. This idea (if you can call it an idea) just came out of nowhere and well, here we are. And this is also my first fanfiction which isn't a one-shot so let's see how it goes.**This story's dedicated to CherrySugarCube** who was my inspiration to write this story. Sorry for ruining your favourite pairing dear. But thank you really really much, you really inspired me with your stories! o (≧ ∀ ≦) o

And dear readers, please try to understand that English isn't my mother language so there might be some mistakes in spelling and grammar. Please, please forgive me. ;_;

**CITY OF DELUSION**

Guns. Shots. Blood. Bodies. The atmosphere was something you could probably touch with your hands. There was screams of dying people and begs of those who were to be killed. The scent of blood and killing was probably hanging in the air very strongly – it was almost pity that the brown-haired young man couldn't smell it (though it would probably be anything else than cool but that was something Matt didn't think about at that moment). He was feeling the adrenalin running through his veins as he walked on, ready to shoot anyone who would come to his way. He was the best. He would not die. Suddenly a masked group of men jumped from behind the corner and for a moment Matt was scared (though he wouldn't admit that EVER!) before he took a better grip of his gun.

"Eat that you m—"

And as suddenly as the group of man has attacked him the television went black and the game was over.

"Mello!"

Matt snarled turning his dark blue eyes to look at the blond-haired who was holding the remote control in his hands.

"Matt!"

Mello mocked, imitating the sound of Matt's desperate, irritated voice. It could've been insulting but Matt didn't take it like that even though his eyes were still extraordinary dark and annoyed – but just and only because Mello had shut down his TV while he was still playing and done it without a warning. He hadn't had time to even save it! Stupid Mello…

He was still looking hurt when Mello threw the remote control away and came to sit next to him, leaning against the black sofa behind them.

"You're not really angry with me, are you?"

Mello then broke the silence.

"Yes I am."

Matt was playing stubborn again, which made Mello chuckle silently and Matt had now even more irritated expression on his face. When Mello just continued his quiet chuckling, even Matt couldn't keep on his serious face and a silent chuckle escaped from his lips.

"You see… now you're laughing, there's no way you're being seriously angry."

"You know me too well."

Matt sighed with a slight smile on his face as he bent down and kissed the other one's forehead.

"Way too well."

"Matt…"

"Mnn?"

Matt was leaning his head against Mello's shoulder and he had closed his eyes but still Mello could tell that he was listening to every word he would say.

"I'd like to do something…"

Mello started and looked at Matt who had opened his eyes and looked at the blonde one. The sound of Mello's voice made him a bit worried what would this thing be which Mello wanted to do. It didn't really sound too promising, there was something buried in this, Matt was sure of it.

"Like what?"

The brown-haired asked lifting an eye-brow.

"I want to go out, to disco."

The blonde answered like it would be the most common way to spend your Friday-night! Matt was about to say something, opened his mouth and closed it again.

"No. I'm not coming."

He then told the other one with a serious voice. The bad thing was that Mello seemed to be anything but listening to him, because the blonde had gotten up from the floor and walked to his bag.

"Did you hear me?"

Matt cried from the floor. As he was trying to get up, he was knocked back to floor by a pile of clothes Mello had thrown to him.

"Put those on, I bought them just for you!"

Mello sang as he walked towards their room to change his own clothes.

"I said I'm not coming, idiot!"

Matt yelled after his loved one with a stubborn expression on his face. Finally Mello seemed to hear him because this time Matt got an answer – just probably not that kind of one which he would've liked.

"Did I say that I'm going to ask your opinion about this?"

Mello said with the sweetest voice ever which made Matt speechless for a moment. He just looked at the blonde, wanting to say something but he couldn't come up with anything. Mello gave him a smirk before disappearing to their room.

"Be ready in five minutes darling!"

It took more than five minutes but finally after a quarter or so (with a little help from Mello) Matt was ready to go. Or at least as ready as he could, because the brown-haired still hasn't warmed up for the idea about going out. His expression really wasn't the brightest one as Mello opened the door. As Matt stepped outside the familiar, warm flat he felt the chills going down his spine – it really had been long since he had been outside for more than absolute necessary trips and normally Mello did all the shopping. He really wasn't sure about this, wasn't sure at all. But Mello seemed to be as he took his hand and leaded him to the dark summer night.


End file.
